


A side effect of 'the accident'

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Avocados at Law, Files, Forgetting, Gen, Lights, blind, frustrated foggy, glue, mentions of college era, mentions of the accident, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt hurt more than his eyes that day. He also hit his head witch makes a lot of frustration for foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A side effect of 'the accident'

Foggy was at a loss. Sticky notes were out, digital reminders had been vetoed, and he simply decided that he didn't have the patience to keep nagging matt. Because even with all of his intelligence when it came to law his best friend couldn't remember anything. At first foggy hadn't believed it when Matt had told him that he would forget to turn on the lights in the dorm. He had shrugged it off and moved on cause he saw no harm for the blind guy to work with the lights off. It was just when Matt started leaving lights on that there was a problem. 

Matt would lose track and then he would fall asleep with every light on. In fact one time he had slept with his head resting next a lamp. While it was on. Foggy had dealt with that by asking matt to at least try and remember. Then just doing it himself and after months of automatically turning lights off he shoved it to the side again as one of matts quirks that wasn't changing.

Though He would have thought that matt would have learned by now to simply remember that lights go on when he's in a room and off when he's not after four years of living together. If anything it stops Karen from being incredibly surprised that Matt had gone home hours ago and his office lights were still on but matt really never learned the lesson. Even after foggy told him how many times Karen had made coffee for him when he wasn't even in the building. 

Now this was where foggy was stuck. If matt looked at his hands often he would have taken semi permanent marker and simply written the directions onto them. That however had glaringly obvious flaws. 

Another idea had been to put a bit of glue on matts door. Not enough to keep him stuck but enough to remind him of the lights rule. That would have been great if Matt hadn't nearly had a mental breakdown after being covered in glue then had several important files literally glued to him. When he tried to skim the pages with fingertips they stuck instead and foggy spent the next hour trying to remove glue from both the pages and out from under his friends fingernails. 

His final idea was just to remind matt himself vocally. Every time Matt entered or exited a room foggy yelled 'lights' as loud as he could. It was Karen would put an end to that plan though. It turned out that she got rather annoyed when people yelled every few hours for a couple of days, apparently she also felt the need to place a strip of duct tape on his wrist and tell him in no uncertain terms that if he yelled again in the near future and no one was dying then she would place it over his lips and then rip it off again. 

Foggy didn't risk it, almost whispering when he was around their secretary. And even if he was slowly crawling back into her good graces he couldn't figure out matts forgetfulness. The guy was near genius when it came to law but he swore there was a blank place where matts common sense was supposed to be. 

In fact now he was thinking about it the problem didn't even just stop at lights. Matt forgot about just about everything normal people wouldn't. Where he left his suit jackets, whether his phone was charged, if he had food in his house. Foggy groaned out loud realizing that the lights problem wasn't going to be easy at all considering the magnitude of the problem. Foggy finally decided to just ask matt about his forgetfulness. 

He walked over to where matt was paper clipping a few last papers together. "Hey matt" he leaned against matts desk. 

Matt stopped working on his files. "Hey foggy what's up?" 

"Matt there's something I've wanted to ask you." 

"Yeah, ask away" 

"Well you know how you leave lights on or forget to turn them on?" 

"Yeah, I am sorry about that foggy, although I didn't appreciate the glue." He frowned a little bit. 

"Yeah not my best idea." 

Matts frown lightened and he laughed a bit. "It was funny listening to you curse at paper and how easily it rips." 

"Well I kind of wanted to talk about that." 

"About paper?" Matt asked. 

"No more about the lights, less about tree pulp." 

"Foggy I've tried." 

"I know you have, but why can't you ever remember that?" 

Matt shrugged. 

"Really matt, I can't count the number of times I've grabbed your jackets or papers that you left behind. Can you at least tell me why?"

"It was part of the accident foggy" Matt murmured. "When the car hit me I also smashed the back of my head on the pavement. The damage wasn't severe but it caused symptoms like ADHD."

"Im sorry matt" foggy immediately felt guilty. He had pushed matt to try and control something that he couldn't. 

"It's okay foggy, really it's not your fault or anything" matt and his stupid super hearing. Foggy had forgotten all about the way matt could read him by his heartbeat. 

"I know, I just wouldn't have nearly glued you to the door if I'd known." 

Matt laughed, "trust me foggy I won't have stayed there for long whether I was stuck or not." 

Foggy laughed along with him. 

"Hey matt just one more question k?" 

"Sure foggy." 

"How the heck did you make it through law school?" 

Matts smile broke open and he answered, " I have no clue foggy, I really have no idea." 

They both laughed at the same time. 

"One more question matt?" 

"Okay, but I want one too" 

"You first" 

"How many times are you going to tell me one more?" Matt grinned. 

"Not sure, but have you ever tried meds for the ADHD?" Foggy felt a little weird asking but it was better than the guilt from earlier.

"You didn't know?" Matt smirked.

"Wait, what?" 

"You know this was in the whole roommate thing. They do list all of this kind of stuff. You know so you didn't think I was an addict or something" 

"I may not have read that." 

"That explains why you were so shocked when you met me." 

"Yeah" foggy ran a hand down the back of his neck.

"So foggy do you think we could stop with the crazy reminders?" 

"As long as the lights are right Murdock." 

"I'll figure it out foggy, just don't stick me to anything else. And stop worrying about it your driving me crazier than normal." 

"You got it matt."


End file.
